convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elliot
Elliot is an AU incarnation of [http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Elizabeth Elizabeth], a major character from the [http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/BioShock_Wiki Bioshock] 'series. He made his official debut in [[Far Away Lights|''Far Away Lights]]. Canon Elliot serves as an overarching antagonist in the Convergence Series, particularly known as the original creator of the Illusion Games. As mentioned above, he is an alternate male version of Elizabeth from the Bioshock series. It is likely that he is one of the many timeline variations of Elizabeth through some means, similar to '''Robert Lutece and Rosalind Lutece. While they both hail from the flying city of Columbia, Elliot happened to leave the city before a female version of Booker DeWitt came to his aid. After travelling alone for some time, Elliot's tear powers eventually developed to the point where he could travel across entirely different universes across the multiverse. Pre-Convergence After leaving Columbia, Elliot traveled his universe for a total of three years. Eventually, Elliot found himself in the underwater city of Rapture. Having lived an isolated life inside a stone tower, Elliot had little to no contact with other living beings, so he found the Little Sisters and Big Daddies to be insanely fascinating, causing him to stay within the lively and largely populated city. After its collapse, Elliot stayed within Rapture's crumbling walls, eventually forming a family of six Little Sisters. Learning that the small children were not only insane, but also extremely aggressive, Elliot led them daily out into the halls of the violent city, letting the Little Sisters release their violent tendencies on Splicers. Through this, Elliot studied the Little Sisters, at first wondering if he could rehabilitate them, but soon finding the power they contained to be fascinating. After almost a year of violence and instability, Elliot was captured and physically tortured by an insane and powerful Splicer. Unable to escape at first, he submitted, but eventually managed to kill the man. This event set something off in Elliot. He hungered for more power so no one could abuse or hurt him ever again. He returned to his Rapture home and murdered his Little Sister 'family' by harvesting their ADAM, giving himself incredible power. Elliot's research continued and only became more extreme when he began experimenting on Little Sisters, Big Daddies, and even Splicers. Through this, Elliot began to develop a great understanding of technology and biology. He then decided he wanted to rebuild Rapture as a world just for him. Seeing a woman who looked almost exactly like him within the ruins of Rapture, Elliot followed her, learning that she also had his tear power. After a few short days of following her, he kidnapped the woman and questioned her until he finally learned that he was not the only version of himself, a fact that eluded him all this time. Finding it to be a great injustice that there were versions of himself that had not been put through the same pain he went through, he snapped and killed the woman known as Elizabeth, deciding he would kill any other version of himself that he happened to come across. One of the Elizabeths that Elliot would manage to kill later found herself in ''The Reapers' Game''. At some point after this, Elliot captured a second Elizabeth and gave her to Frank Fontaine in exchange for a supply of ADAM, which Elliot had become addicted to. It was around this time that Elliot found himself plucked from his universe and transported to a space in-between dimensions on board the Discovery. This was the beginning of Far Away Lights. Plot Involvement Far Away Lights Elliot was largely antagonistic to the crew of the Discovery and all of the other individuals who had been displaced and accidentally taken from their home universes. He felt threatened by the fact that his full power had been dampened and that he no longer possessed his full abilities to travel to other dimensions. He started up rivalries with the likes of Darth Vader, Dexter Grif, Sheila, and Starscream. Nathan Prescott and Emily Hayes both took a liking to Elliot in a way, even as he continued to try and push them away. Nathan saw some similarities between himself and Elliot, much to Elliot's chagrin. Emily ended up telling Elliot a lot about where her powers came from, leading Elliot to encourage her to take for herself as much power as she could to do as she saw fit. After accidentally bringing along another ship, the Enterprise, the groups ended up coming across the crew of the Normandy. After a misunderstanding and some brief fighting, the Normandy welcomed the groups on board, though Elliot ended up collapsing. While in the infirmary, Sheila and Starscream discussed killing Elliot for being a liability, something Elliot overheard and furthered his disgust of the others with him. Dr. Chakwas assessed Elliot and determined he was suffering from withdrawal, forcing Elliot to reveal to the group he was addicted to ADAM. After Elliot's recovery, the ships were attacked by Harbinger and the Reapers, forcing the Normandy to join the two Federation ships in their next jump. Elliot became fascinated by the Reapers and their power, though did not have long to admire them before the group escaped. It was during this jump that a strange time capsule ended up on the Normandy. Liara T'Soni tasked the displaced to help investigate the capsule, which turned out to the last remains of a human civilization. A woman named Catherine Chun had digitized herself and placed herself and another in the capsule, called the ARK, as the last remains of Earth, but the other had become corrupted, as had the information within the capsule. Elliot found the world fascinating, bt didn't care much for the woman trapped inside and was happy to let Liara deal with it. In the next jump, the group ended up in the middle of the conflict between Revan and Darth Rex. In the fighting, Elliot end up falling deep into Malachor V and was presumed dead. Nathan, Emily and Krystal were dismayed by this, prompting Starscream and Peter Quill to suggest they conduct a funeral before they left. Michael Burnham agreed, assuring the group they would give Elliot a proper eulogy once they were home, though truly only few of the displaced cared much for Elliot at all. In the epilogue of the event, Elliot was saved by Revan, who wished to use Elliot. He gave Elliot the ARK and the pair later took control of the Reapers. Elliot went on to experiment on the virtual world, making modifications to it. He created several iterations of prototypes, but they weren't providing him the results he wanted. Elliot scrapped the prototypes, which eventually fell into the hands of the Mira-Curtiss Partnership. It was Elliot's desire to create a world that made those trapped inside forget about the outside world and, over time, extract their abilities for his and Revan's personal use. Elliot eventually settled on an official beta of the world, calling it Eden, and house it within Vault 112 of the Fallout (α) world. He then tested Eden out on various lifeforms. Before his final result, one of his beta tests involved the capture of Gregory House and Yvaine Seren, who both went on to be placed into Elliot's final version of Eden. Revan happened to supply him with some of the data from the Monokuma Incident, giving Elliot access to the Roxas data. After putting Roxas' data into Eden, Elliot managed to create implants for himself that mimicked Roxas' abilities. Eden and the Forgotten People Elliot was the mastermind behind the event as both the creator Eden and as the one who placed the participants inside the virtual reality program. He had sought to create a virtual prison where the inhabitants never desired to leave, giving Elliot access to their abilities. Fusion Elliot eventually learned of the Fuse Facility and requested that Revan infiltrate it to obtain the substance known as Fuse. During this time, Elliot continued to kidnap and experiment on unique individuals in order to obtain their powers. Revan eventually told Elliot of an individual known as Jeffrey Sprit, who happened to have the ability to steal the powers of others, causing Elliot to head to the Fuse Facility in order to steal this ability. Elliot made a brief appearance during Fusion, as he confronted Jeffrey Sprit during the tour. Elliot wanted to kidnap the boy to make use of his unique abilities, but killed him once he'd learned those abilities had been stolen by Cole MacGrath. The Distraction of the Falling Worlds After the ''Fuse Incident'' occurred, Revan controlled the supply of Fuse and started giving some to Elliot. This substance allowed Elliot to modify and control the Reapers to his liking, and so he sent the Reapers out to begin their attack on the multiverse. After Eden was compromised and Elliot had abandoned it, he sought to place more individuals into virtual worlds. Elliot had by now perfected his coding and produced a virtual reality that replaced the memories of the individuals placed inside. Again, Elliot was the mastermind behind the event, as he created the program that participants were placed inside and was the one who started the hunt to eliminate the Saviors. His goals were similar to that of Eden. The Ultimate Game Unhappy with the Arch Demon Akibahara possibly ruining his own plans, Elliot sought to sneak into the Coalition's mission to take down the threat. He had minimal involvement within the event, distancing himself from the other Survivors, though he did participate in the final battle against Arch Demon Akibahara. Elliot happened to go up against Albert Wesker, but did not use his full strength on the man in order to trick him into using one of his viruses or parasites on him. The Metamorphose Sickness Using his infected blood, Elliot created both an antidote to his new sickness and a new parasite called the Metamorphose Parasite. He traveled to a unique universe and began laying waste to it, opening a large number of tears to make it unstable and infecting a wide number of inhabitants with his parasite. Elliot considered the entire thing an experiment to better understand human behaviour and biological warfare. He was the mastermind of the event, manipulating every participant there. He briefly appeared in the beginning of the event, engaging in a brief skirmish with a number of the participants, most notably Shizuo Heiwajima. Throughout the event, he was mentioned many times by Katniss Everdeen, who was a part of a rebellion against Elliot's wrath. Elliot appeared during the event's climax, looking beat up and bloody. It was revealed he had been fighting with Ridley Duchannes, torturing her in order to make her do his bidding. Upon the arrival of the survivors, Elliot stopped what he was doing and escaped. The War of the Universe With his Reapers facing heavy resistance in their original universe, Elliot decided to head there himself to oversee the ongoing war. After finding himself easily recognized, Elliot devises a plan to disguise himself as Elizabeth and sneak aboard Commander Shepard's ship. Elliot, as Elizabeth, pretended to seek refuge on board the Normandy to monitor the group's efforts in facing his Reaper army. Elliot did little to directly assist the group, not wishing to stand out and blow his cover. When the Normandy was attacked by Reaper Husks, Elliot was surprised to find himself under attack as well. As Elizabeth, he noted the event as strange, but his remark went unnoticed by the crew. When the survivors determined that he was Elizabeth in disguise, Elliot dropped the act and proceeded to attack the group. Using the powers he'd obtained, Elliot made use of a spell that stopped time. Ludger Kresnik, who had arrived with the United Nations forces, was unaffected by the spell due to his Chromatus power and was able to deal a fatal blow to Elliot. Once time was resumed, Elliot revealed he wasn't finished yet and transferred his consciousness into a human Reaper. This signaled the start of the final battle, where Elliot and his Reaper army attacked the Normandy's crew. Bane revealed that he was the final traitor, but that he was never truly working for Elliot, signalling a three-way battle between Elliot's forces, Bane's forces, and the survivors. Epilogue(s) Far Away Lights Though presumed dead, Elliot had actually remained in stasis below Malachor V's surface. Revan returned to the planet after forming G.O.R.E. with Darth Rex to say Elliot, convincing him to join him by giving the boy the ADAM he so craved. Darth Rex had received visions of the future while on Malachor V and so knew that he had to make use of Elliot for his future endeavours. Revan had stolen the time capsule containing the virtual world from Liara and offered to Elliot to use as he wished. Later, Elliot desired to use the Reapers the Discovery had encountered. Revan and Elliot transported to their world and stole the Catalyst, the key to controlling the Reapers. The pair then stole the Citadel as well. Some time before the Fuse Incident, Elliot was informed of the existence of Jeffrey Sprit by Revan. due to Elliot's desire to perfect the ability to steal powers from others, Revan felt Elliot should investigate Jeffrey for his natural ability to take the powers of other people. The first part of Elliot's epilogue can be found [https://www.storytellerscircle.com/threads/far-away-lights.6455/page-90#post-109635 here]. The second part can be found [https://www.storytellerscircle.com/threads/far-away-lights.6455/page-91#post-112952 here]. The Ultimate Game Elliot manipulated Molly to kill Elsa after Arch Demon Akibahara fell. Having become infected by one of Albert Wesker's parasites, Elliot left to use his blood to create a parasite of his own. War of the Universe With the help of the Rebellion, Elliot was unable to match the power of his enemy. His Reaper body was destroyed and Elliot was forced back into his weakened human body. Crying in rage at his loss, Commander Shepard finally put an end to Elliot by suffocating him. Character Relationships * Nathan Prescott - A character from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Life_Is_Strange Life is Strange series]. Nathan was closest to Elliot above all others during their time together, and it is implied that Nathan harbored a crush on him before Elliot appeared to have died. Nathan was unaware that Elliot had actuallysurvived. * Revan - A character from Star Wars, notably the protagonist of Knights of the Old Republic. As a member of G.O.R.E., Revan was working for multiple sides for his own gain. He was working with Elliot but in truth was manipulating the boy to his own ends use. Revan provided Elliot with information and technology, building him to set him loose on the multiverse. When Elliot was killed, his Reaper forces defected to Revan. * Elizabeth Comstock - One of the main characters of Bioshock: Infinite who made her début in The Reapers' Game. This incarnation of Elizabeth in particular was killed by Elliot, leading her to travel into his virtual world of Eden once she was revived in order to sabotage it. As one of the more unfortunate incarnations of Elizabeth in the multiverse, Elliot developed a grudge against his counterparts once he discovered their existence. Elliot believed he was solely destined for misfortune and decided that all other incarnations of himself deserved to suffer as well. This grudge developed into a grudge against the multiverse as a whole, Elliot believing that all in existence deserved to suffer as much as he. * Roxas AI - Originally a supporting character in the [http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keyhole Kingdom Hearts] series, this incarnation of Roxas is an artificial intelligence introduced during Monokuma Rising. When Revan stole the Monokuma Incident data from the Coalition, he gave the Roxas AI to Elliot, who tortured the program in an effort to copy Roxas' abilities to himself. Once Elliot was successful, he dumped the program into Eden and left it. Roxas eventually became corrupted and developed a desire to sabotage Elliot's plans. * Jeffrey Sprit - An original character with the unique ability to copy and steal the abilities of others who made his début in Fusion. As the mastermind behind the Fuse Incident, Revan knew of Jeffrey Sprit and his abilities. He told Elliot of the boy's power and Elliot made an effort to find him to steal this ability for himself. He arrived at the Fuse Facility to find that Jeffrey's ability had already been taken by Cole MacGrath. Elliot killed the boy in rage. * Ridley Duchannes - A character from Caster Chronicles who debuted in The Metamorphose Sickness. After having witnessed her abilities during The Ultimate Game, Elliot kidnapped a second incarnation of Ridley and tortured her for months, hoping to train her to use her abilities for his gain. He made her a participant in the Metamorphose Incident in order to test her, but at the conclusion of the event, Ridley attacked Elliot in a blind rage. Elliot was forced to kill Ridley, though he was not too concerned about losing her as a potential resource. * Molly - A character from [http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead_Wiki The Walking Dead], particularly the [http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead_(Video_Game) Telltale Games series], who debuted in The Ties That Bind. At some point following the conclusion of the Crossed Incident, Molly was confronted by Elliot. The boy captured her and used torture to make her his servant. When Molly participated in The Ultimate Game, she was secretly working for Elliot, where she killed Elsa under his orders. Molly continued to work for Elliot until she began to regain her free will, where she eventually escaped and joined the Rebellion in order to take Elliot down. Gallery 20180513_022026.jpg|Elliot as he appears in Far Away Lights (art by Space-Candy) Trivia * Elliot's version of Booker DeWitt is Bridgette DeWitt, though the pair never met. Elliot had escaped the tower before Bridgette could reach him, leading Bridgette to become a freedom fighter for Columbia. Bridgette appeared in Restless in Rapture, where Elliot was also mentioned in an audio log. It's revealed through these moments that the Rapture and Columbia that appears in Restless in Rapture are the same ones that Elliot originates from. * Elliot has received relatively negative reception as a character, criticism aimed at the relative lack of threat that he posed as a villain, nonsensical and distasteful backstory, among other grievances. During the second Award Show, he was nominated for Worst NPC Overall, but lost to Codarus, then listed as Dark Blood, his original name. Along with Arch Demon Akibahara, however, his portrayal in a chronologically earlier game, in this case Far Away Lights, was very well-received. * Similarly to Makoto Naegi, Elliot's chronological debut has been retroactively changed to an earlier point on the the timeline due to a remake of an older event. Where he had originally debuted in Eden and the Forgotten People, he now debuts in ''Far Away Lights''. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Survivors Category:Masterminds Category:Eden and the Forgotten People Category:Fusion Category:The Distraction of the Falling Worlds Category:The Ultimate Game Category:The Metamorphose Sickness Category:The War of the Universe Category:Far Away Lights